Frakie's new job
by Lina Destin
Summary: Frankie can't take anymore of Bloo's constant antics. She decides to leave. Will she keep her new better job, or will her heart persuade her back home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of Foster's Home for Imaginary friends

Chapter 1:

"Eek!" Frankie hears the scream and runs up the stairs, down five corridors and up another four stairs and then takes a right at three rooms to get to the room where the scream was coming from. She sees Bloo dangling a fake spider in front of one of the baby imaginary friend's face. The little girl starts crying and the boy next to her squals, grabs the spider and starts sucking on it. "Oh, hey Frankie." Bloo says over the crying. Frankie falls to her knees. After five seconds of her head down she brings it up and screams "BLOO! Why do you do this to me every single day?! You know it's not right to tease the babies and you know I take their screaming seriously and run a half a mile straight to their rescue." She pauses then glares at him. "And you also know that I have to stop in the middle of working for nothing so then it takes me longer to finish all my work." She says in disgust. "I just can't take you anymore." Frankie continues. Then Bloo shrugs with a smirk. "No I'm serious this time Mr. Nonchalant about everything!" She looks him straight in the eyes. Then shoves the mop back into the bucket, getting suds all over the room and screams "I QUIT!" She races down all the stairs, then opens the front door. "Wait Frankie, where are you going? Today isn't grocery shopping day." Mr. Herriman asks standing behind her. She opens her mouth then decides not to answer and slams the door. 


	2. Applying for a job at Nyson

I don't own any of Foster's home for Imaginary friends

Chapter 2:

"Oh no what am I gonna do?" Frankie frets after only taking a few steps a way from the front door.

"I could always go back" She ponders it then turns to look into one of the large windows. She sees Bloo spraying everyone with a can of cheese.

"NO!" She turns around and stomps off.

"Now let me think, what have I always wanted to do if I didn't work at Foster's." She scratches her chin. 

"Ooh I know! I've always wanted to be high in authority, I could get a job like an assistant manager of a business. I could so get the job and besides I wouldn't have Mr. Herriman on my case twenty four seven. But what would I be assistant manager of?"

She walks into town and spots an advertisement for Nyson. "Their the only vaccum powered by a cylinder! I love those I clean with them all the time!"

She grabs her laptop out of the sack she brought with her of all her stuff she owns (not a lot) and starts typing. She soon had applied for a job working with the Nyson company. She had sent them her email address and they would email her tomorrow.

"Now all I have to go home and get a good nights rest so I can check my email tomorrow!" She pauses "that might be a problem since I've lived at Fosters my entire life.


	3. A job in New York

I, once again, do not and never will own Foster's home for Imaginary Friends.

Before I start this chapter I would like to thank Tall T, Imp168, and Scharr Ikor for their generous reviews.

Chapter 3:

Frankie slaps her head. "AArgh why didn't I think of that?! I should have thought of everything before I just took off."

"You looking for a place to live? What did you lose your job or something?" A stranger approaches her and she backs into the wall just in case.

"Uh something like that" She replies nervously.

"Well there is a job in New York. You get to live in a penthouse apartment and all you have to do is control your business on that laptop of yours." Frankie immediately pictures herself in her own little cozy office checking her email in front of a huge window showing all of New York. She sees the email that has Nyson accepting her job offer. She waves it off and deletes it very arrogantly.

She gets a twinkle in her eye and starts violently nodding her head. "Yes I'll take it." _Even if it is a hoax, it's all I have right now. _Frankie thinks to herself. "So where do we go?"

"Oh just follow me he says, don't worry I'll pay for the plane ticket." Frankie shrugs and they're off.

Apparently, the stranger was head of a large business and was in her town away on business. So, when they got to New York he revealed his identity and Frankie lived in a penthouse apartment but it was grimy and rundown. She worked for a large corporation being personal assistant of the owner. In other words, grabbing meals, coffee, reading and answering **his **email, answering phone calls, you get the idea. It wasn't as bad because she was used to much worse than that at Fosters. The only problem was that this man was ungrateful and selfish, he yelled at her all the time and didn't say thank you. It was like working at Fosters but only for Mr. Herriman. She was devoted to working at Fosters because of the few thankful friends who give her love instead of the cold shoulder like this guy. She even shed a tear one day in a taxi about to go pick up his dinner.

How sad! I bet you want to know what'll happen next huh?


	4. Mac to the rescue

I do not own Foster's home for Imaginary Friends

Chapter 4:

At Foster's everything was chaos. Bloo had taken over the house without Frankie's discipline.

Mac came in the door and a pie was thrown at his face. He wipes it off and sees things being thrown left and right, it was complete chaos with imaginary friends running everywhere.

Mr. Herriman pulls Mac inside and onto the ground then persuades him to crawl under a table with him.

When they are under Mr. Herriman starts talking to him. "Listen Mac, I need your help. Now that Frankie's gone you are the only other voice of reason besides me!" (I took that from the episode in the mall when Frankie tells Mac he's the voice of reason while they are hiding in the clothes rack.)

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mac asks.

"You need to find Frankie and persuade her back. She'll listen to you!"

Mac answers "I know but what do I tell her, she's really mad at you and Bloo."

Mr. Herriman looks at the floor. "Tell her I'm really, really, really sorry and the home needs her back because we all miss her." Mr. Herriman says seriously.

Then Grandma Foster skidded past them on roller blades screaming "WOO HOO!"

"I'd better hurry" Mac says and Mr. Herriman nods.

Mac crawls out from under the table and exits Fosters. "Oh my gosh, why did I get myself into this? Frankie is all the way in New York and I can't drive." Mac lowers his head. Soon he brings it back up again. "No! I'll do it for Foster's. I'm Mac, I've done a zillion crazy things in my life time, with the help of Bloo of course." He starts walking to his house hoping he can persuade his mom to take him to New York for a vacation, he would tell her.

Hoped you guys liked. I'm even interested in what's gonna happen next.


	5. Bloo helps

I do not own Foster's home for Imaginary Friends

Before I start this chapter, I would like to say that Mr. Herrmann didn't and won't hire another caretaker because Frankie is the only one who can handle the job. No one else has the ability that she has to put up with it. Also taking care of Foster's runs in the family. Frankie does her job and eventually owns Foster's while her granddaughter takes care of it. 

Chapter 5:

He starts to think. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. A plane ticket is a lot and if this was a vacation we wouldn't do it immediately. There's got to be some crazy person out there who can help me get to New York by today!"

"Hey Mac, watcha up to?"

Mac turns around and sees Bloo with a ball in his hand (ready to play catch with Mac) and an arrogant smirk that he finally took over Foster's with his own rules."

_If Bloo can't get me into New York by today, no one can. _Mac builds a confident smile at his thought and grabs Bloo and rushes him to the airport.

When they get to the airport Bloo opens his mouth and Mac immediately ties his jacket around it so Bloo won't scream that Mac had kidnapped him.

Mac takes out his cell phone and dials his phone number. He disquises his voice as his teachers and said that he would be spending the rest of the day at school for an extracurricular class.

Bloo stops trying to tear away from the jacket covering his face to look at Mac strangely. For once Mac is up to something dangerous and not Bloo. Who would have thought?

Mac unties the jacket from Bloo's face and covers the imaginary friend's mouth with his hand. "No time to explain, I need you to get me to New York by today."

Bloo stares in shock. Then quickly has an idea and the surprise on his face turns to a sly smile. "Follow me" Bloo grabs Mac's hand and leads him to the lost and found. They pick out the ugliest most ragged clothes and put them on. They then go outside and throw dirt on their faces. "Now, watch and learn little Maccie." Mac rolls his eyes as Bloo leads them back inside. They go up to the counter and Bloo tells the flight attendant through tears that the two were orphans and they badly needed to get to their parents in New York. The adult frowns and says "No shirt no shoes no service."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Bloo retorts and they get dragged away by two bulky security guards and get put in the unaccompanied minors room.

"Now stay here and we'll get the nearest orphanage to pick you up." The guard explains. 

"Now what genius?" Mac angrily asks.

"We're going to have to have a grown up with us and we need the money for the ticket. And I know where we can get a grown up." Bloo leads Mac back to Fosters where they find an imaginary friend that the kid imagined to look like his dad. He was perfect except he angered extremely easily so they had to keep his mouth shut.

As they were exiting Foster's Mac asks "Now where are we gonna get the money?" "You need money for the plane ticket? Herriman asks then flips through his wallet "Here you go."

"No! Don't worry I have a plan." Bloo says. And the three walk out the door.

"WHAT THE HECK BLOO! We could've just taken the money it would have been easier than carrying out this plan of yours!" Mac screams at him.

"Bad boy" The imaginary dad says.

"We could have couldn't we? Oops oh well" Bloo says and Mac rolls his eyes. 


End file.
